death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Gopher
Gopher is a female Titan, Borkus' daughter and an ex-slave. She is currently residing in her birth home in Talosheim and is currently pursuing her childhood dream of being an adventurer. Appearance Personality Background She is one of the survivors that fled Taloshiem, during the attack from the Mirg shield-nation alongside Princess Levia, but was betrayed and put under fraudulent charges by the Duke of the Hartner Duchy. She along with the other Titan refugees were forced to work as a slave in the mines. There she experienced unpleasant treatment of being abused and raped, which led her to give birth to three children; who's father, or fathers, are currently unknown. Even though she along with the other Titans were treated as slaves, it was somewhat better compared to other criminals slaves, due to a fear that maybe survivors from the war of 200 years ago could come back for them. But it seemed that treatment has worsened as time went, but it did not break her spirit, due to her being a proud Titan, who had a different physical and mental strength compared to humans. Summary One of the daughters of the Sword King Borkus. She is two hundred and thirteen years old, and evacuated to the Hartner Duchy from Talosheim, but she was separated from Princess Levia and her warriors, was told that she would be taken to the place that she would live while taking shelter in the Hartner Duchy and spent two hundred years being forced to work. As a result of having received Vandalieu’s age-reversing massage, physically, she is currently about a hundred years old. Her personality is that of someone who takes care of others, and when the elderly among the Titan slaves died, she became one of the leaders. She gave birth three times in the slave-run mine, but she currently only has two sons. After reuniting with Borkus, her parent-child relationship with him was rekindled, but her father has changed in all kinds of ways and she is now struggling to mediate the relationship between her sons and the grandfather that has suddenly appeared in their lives. She admired Levia when she was a child, and had the childish thought of wanting to be like a princess herself, but as a result of the harsh mine work that she was forced to do, she has grown into a strong woman who looks as if she could strangle an ox to death; Vandalieu acknowledges her as having “nice muscles.” In fact, she has experienced strangling Earthworms that emerged from the ground. All of this is the Hartner family’s fault. After returning to Talosheim, she didn’t feel like doing any mining for a while and her body was feeling unusually good, so she decided to aim for the broken childhood dream of becoming an adventurer. Stats * Name: Gopher * Race: Titan * Age: 213 years old (Physical age 100 years old) * Title: None * Job: Skilled Miner * Level: 88 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Slave, Apprentice Miner, Miner * Passive skills: ** Augmented Muscular Strength: Level 7 ** Augmented Endurance: Level 7 ** Robust Health: Level 6 ** Fatigue/Hunger Resistance: Level 6 ** Disease and Poison Resistance: Level 4 ** Self-Enhancement: Subordination: Level 3 * Active skills: ** Swordsmanship: Level 1 ** Mining: Level 7 ** Farming: Level 1 ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 2 ** Bedroom Skill: Level 2 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Titans Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda